hotelcaesarfandomcom-20200215-history
Viggo Hauge
Før serien Viggo var gift med Marie Hauge, og sammen hadde de et barn ved navn Hanna. Da han havner i en trafikkulykke hvor datteren dør blir han knust fordi han føler at det var hans skyld. Etter en stund skiller han seg fra Marie og drar til sjøs. En stund senere trenger båten oppussing og reparasjon, og han går i land i Oslo for å skaffe penger. Han har også vært lærer ved en videregående skole. I serien Vi ser Viggo for første gang i serien da han ankommer Oslo med båten sin på Aker Brygge. Han er en gammel venn av Svein Krogstad. Han har søkt jobb i Oslo, uten hell. Han var tilfeldigvis på kontorene på Hotel Cæsar da det var en vannlekkasje på toalettet. Han fikset det. Senere møtte han Julie Anker-Hansen på gaten, og han fikk tilbudt jobb som vaktmester. Han godtok. Han hjelper Svein da han skal stille som tillitsvalgt. I sin nye jobber kommer han tidlig dårlig ut med hotellets økonomisjef, Juni Anker-Hansen. Selv om de ofte har en krangel, blir de allikevel betatt av hverandre. Juni har problemer med å innrømme dette både for seg selv og for andre, noe som gjør at Viggo har problemer med å stole på henne. Han merker at han tydeligvis ikke er god nok for henne, og dette gjør at forholdet har problemer med å komme videre. Etter at Viggo har fikset en vannlekkasje i Junis hus, Ankerseteren, og etter at de har sittet fast i heisen sammen, bestemmer allikevel Juni seg for å be han med ut. I siste liten ombestemmer hun seg, og drar isteden på besøk til sin sønn Albert og hans livspartner i Goa. Dette forstyrrer det gryende forholdet, men etter at det har begynt å komme seg igjen, møtes de i heisen og kysser. Nå er de et par, og selv om det ikke er offisielt, har de et hett forhold. De er blant annet sammen på vaktmesterverkstedet, og sover over i båten hans. Juni finner en kveld en ring i båten til Viggo. Hun blir nysgjerrig, og er redd for å bli brent. Hun konfronterer Viggo med det noen dager senere og han sier at ringen tilhørte bestefaren hans. Ringen bærer inskripsjonen "Din Marie". Hva Juni ikke vet, er at dette er ringen fra Viggos gamle forhold med Marie. Hun forteller hun er redd for å miste ham, og han sier det ikke kommer til å skje. Forholdet utvikler seg, og Juni prøver flere ganger å få fortalt om det til sin familie, med farmoren i spissen. En dag blir de oppdaget av Pelle Krogstad mens de kysser, og dette fører til at Juni tar mot til seg og inviterer familien på middag for å fortelle det. Viggo sørger for at Pelle holder tett om det han så inntil Juni har sagt sitt, men han klarer allikevel å røpe det til Junis søster, Julie. Hun varsler Astrid om hva middagen vil bringe. Middagen kommer, og familien møter opp. Juni er veldig nervøs for hva Astrid kommer til å si, men det viser seg at hun aksepterer det. Nå kan Juni og Viggo endelig ha et åpent forhold. Han flytter inn på Ankerseteren sammen med Juni og hennes søster, Julie. Julie har i den siste tiden ønsket å adoptere, men adopsjonen krever at man er et par, og hun er for tiden singel. Viggo bestemmer seg for å inngå et proformaekteskap med Julie for å hjelpe henne. Sammen går de gjennom en lang prosess, og til slutt er de klare til å adoptere en liten pike ved navn Alma. Adopsjonen blir senere avlyst fordi Julie finner ut at hun er gravid selv. Viggo skiller seg deretter fra Julie. Viggo har en gammel bekjent i Oslo som eier en kebabsjappe. I sjappa jobber en kokk ved navn Amin Idris. En dag får Viggo se Amin gå inn i en bakgate, og oppdager at Amin er uteligger. Viggo tilbyr den stakkars gutten hjelp, men Amin nekter å ta imot noen form for hjelp. Viggo gir han allikevel en lommekniv og sier at hvis han skulle ombestemme seg er han å finne på Hotel Cæsar. Ombestemme seg gjør tydeligvis Amin, for en dag dukker han opp på verkstedet. Amin forteller Viggo at han bodd ulovelig i Norge i to år, og at hans to beste venner ble skutt og drept i hjemlandet. Han har ikke oppholdstillatelse, men hvis han melder seg kan han risikere å bli sendt hjem og drept, dermed må han passe seg for politiet. Viggo bestemmer seg for at han kan bo i båten hans så lenge, en dag når en av Viggo sin båtkompis ser en fremmed mann i båten hans, nøler han ikke med å ringe politiet. Politiet vil gjerne ransake båten, men Viggo nekter dem det. Viggo finner ut at det er tryggest for Amin om han flytter inn i verkstedet. At Amin flytter inn dit fører til at han må komme med unnskyldinger til Juni om hva han gjør, og hun skjønner at noe er galt. Juni får vite om Amin. Amins problemer ordner seg heldigvis etter hvert, da Viggo skaffer han falske ID-papirer og han i tillegg får oppholdstillatelse da han gifter seg med norske Pernille Nes. Etter at Victoria Lunde, Junis datter, har kommet hjem, er han en av de første som mistenker at hun har et drikkeproblem. Han stiller spørsmål om en av vodkaflaskene sine, som har dukket opp halvdrukket, men Victoria nekter for å ha noe med det å gjøre. Det blir etter hvert soleklart at det virkelig var Victoria som stod bak, og hun innrømmer til slutt for Viggo at hun er alkoholiker, og lover å fortelle moren om det. Victoria utsetter derimot det hele i lengre tid, og Juni ender opp med å finne det ut under et viktig møte i konsernet, hvor Victoria ankommer ravende full. At Viggo ikke gikk rett til Juni da han skjønte hva slags problemer Victoria har, blir vanskelig for Juni å tilgi, men forholdet klarer seg. Etter at problemene hennes ble oppdaget klarer Victoria seg i tillegg bedre. Innen de får besøk av Ragnar Lunde, Junis eksmann, har hun allerede begynt å se på avvenningsklinikker. Juni, Victoria, Ragnar, hans nye kone og Viggo tar seg under Ragnars besøk en båttur, og Juni skjønner at han lengter tilbake til havet. Hun kjøper ut Alexanders del av båten, og forteller Viggo at hun ikke vil være i veien for han og hans ønske. Viggo har virkelig lyst til å dra ut på havet igjen, men han vil ha med seg Juni. Nede på kaia, klare til å dra, finner Juni imidlertid ut at hun ikke kan dra. Familien og konsernet trenger henne. Viggo reiser fra Oslo alene. Kategori:Karakterer Kategori:Vaktmestre